Many machines include a power system with a prime mover (such as an engine) that drives an electric generator to supply electricity to one or more electrical power loads to perform one or more tasks. The electric power loads of such a machine may include, for example, one or more electric motors that propel the machine or drive implements or other devices of the machine. The power systems of some such machines may also include one or more electrical energy storage devices (such as batteries or capacitors) for supplying power to the one or more electric loads, either in combination with or instead of power supplied from the electric generator driven by the prime mover. Such electrical energy storage devices sometimes become discharged and require recharging before they can supply electricity to the electrical power loads of the machine. When the prime mover is driving the electric generator to generate electricity, the electrical energy storage device can be charged with electricity from the generator. However, during times when the prime mover is not driving the electric generator, the electrical energy storage device cannot be charged with electricity from the generator.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0076636 A1 to Ichikawa (“the '636 application”) discloses a system with provisions for charging a battery on a machine when an engine and electric generator of the machine are not generating electricity. Specifically, the system of the '636 application includes a charger that can be connected to a supply of power off-board the machine, such as a commercial supply of 100 v or 200 v AC power, to charge the battery.
Although the '636 patent discloses a system with a charger that can connect to commercial power off-board the machine to charge a battery, certain disadvantages may persist. For example, in many circumstances, there may not be a readily available source of off-board commercial power to connect to the charger and charge the battery.
The machine, power system, and methods of the present disclosure solve one or more of the problems set forth above.